halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:ClaudeSpeed9425/Archivo 1
Archivo actual Archivo 1 ---- ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Halopedia! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario Discusión:Kurt Ambross. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Bola (Discusión) 00:10 23 jun 2010 Gracias al cielo, alguien que nos ayude en la wiki. No tengo manera de agradecerte, realmente me sorprendí al volver de mi corta ausencia. Muchas gracias! Ketsumaye 21:00 28 jun 2010 (UTC) De Kurt Hola, soy Kurt Ambross, uno de los administradores de esta wikia. No me había comunicado contigo pues había estado ausente un poco de tiempo, pero ahora estoy de regreso y listo para ayudar a la wikia. He visto que has hecho algunas modificaciones, como la piel de la wikia, me parece que estaba bien cambiarla, pero tal vez debiste de haber discutido eso con la comunidad o con los administradores. Aun así, creo que el cambio le viene bien a la wikia, el único problema es que el color de la letra es blanco y por eso no se pueden leer las infobox. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 04:53 1 jul 2010 (UTC) De Kurt Hola, tienes razón sobre los administradores, ninguno de los otros sigue activo, sobre lo de las infoboxes yo pienso que no es necesario cambiarlas todas porque son muchas, en mi opinión lo mejor seria cambiar el color de letra a algún color como gris para que se puedan leer los artículos e infoboxes al mismo tiempo, la infobox de ciudad esta muy bien, pero ya existe una infobox de juego. Sobre lo de los artículos es cierto que hay tantos que si los borramos todos muy rápido la wiki se va a quedar con 300 artículos o algo así, yo recomendaría irlos eliminando poco a poco para que así entre artículos creados y borrados el numero se mantenga estable. Otra cosa, si los títulos son incorrectos y no existe otro articulo sobre ese tema lo que podemos hacer es re-dirigirlos para que tengan el titulo correcto, pero primero tendríamos que ver si es el único articulo sobre ese tema. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 00:19 2 jul 2010 (UTC) De Ketsumaye Pero la plantilla Borrar no existe.... Bueno, lo que a veces me molesta es que las noticias siguen sin actualizar sobre material nuevo, po rejemplo, sobre la fecha de lanzamiento de Reach, sobre la trilogía Forerunner, etc. Pero bueno, gracias de nuevo. 22:16 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Jaja, de acuerdo, la verdad lo siento si es pedir mucho. Sobre las noticias, creo que la página de inicio sólo los admins pueden editarla, pero si puedo lo haré. Ketsumaye 22:27 5 jul 2010 (UTC) De Kurt Me parece que tienes razón sobre cambiar las infoboxes y traducirlas, aunque no todas están en ingles. Si las traduces seria bueno, solo que no te recomendaría cambiar el formato con el que las insertas, aunque este en ingles, por que si lo cambias, las infoboxes ya añadidas dejaran de funcionar. Pienso que solamente con cambiarle el color y traducir la parte que se ve estaría bien. Sobre los artículos, si tu quieres crear artículos de años esta bien, pero yo me dedicare a editar otras cosas pues creo que no son prioritarios en la wikia. Saludos PD: Alemania nos vengo en el mundial jaja. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 00:39 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Bueno, yo digo que es mejor cambiar las paginas de Infoboxes sin modificar el formato para que no sea necesario volverlas a insertar en todas las paginas que las tienen. Pero bueno, creo que nunca nos vamos a poner de acuerdo, así que por que no llegamos a un punto medio o propones otra cosa. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 00:59 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Bueno, si quieres las podemos cambiar y yo te ayudare a reemplazarlas por las nuevas, solo que no seria necesario crear nuevas plantillas, solo habría que cambiar las que ya hay. Y sobre los artículos, el segundo todavía no lo he terminado y la verdad no hay mucha información sobre ellos, y los artículos esta en la categoría Flood. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 18:22 6 jul 2010 (UTC) SunDay Existe una recreacion de halo 1 donde aparescan OdST????????' :Eh? --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 19:59 7 jul 2010 (UTC) :Técnicamente, sí los hay en el juego original. Halo: The Flood dice que la mayoría de los Marines que ves en Halo: CE son ODSTs sin su característica armadura.Ketsumaye 04:48 31 jul 2010 (UTC) SunDay thumb|Es un la recreacion de Halo:CE???Que si hay Halo:CE en una nueva version? Con graficas similares a las de Halo 3 PD: Hay Halo:CE en español??? Ydonde lo puedo conseguir????? :No, Halo: Combat Evolved solo tiene una versión, la cual salió para PC y Xbox hace tiempo. Puede que alguien le haya mejorado los gráficos, pero eso es ageno a Bungie y a esta wiki. Si, está disponible en español, busca en alguna tienda de videojuegos que seguro lo consigues ;). --ClaudeSpeed9425 (discusión) 00:29 8 jul 2010 (UTC) De hecho si hay otra versión de Halo: Combat Evolved, es Halo: Custom Edition, que es parecida a una expansión, en donde con algunas herramientas, los jugadores pueden crear o modificar mapas para agregarles Bots de IA, en los cuales efectivamente pueden haber ODSTs entra otras unidades. Tambien pueden agregar vehiculos cancelados como el Kestrel o crear los suyos. Aqui te dejo un enlace para que veas Halo Custom Edition y si lo quieres descargar ve aquí, solo es para pc y necesitas una CD key del Halo: CE para pc. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 19:19 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Halo Custom Edition no se limita a eso, te da las mismas herramientas que Bungie usó para crear Halo, así que si el motor del juego puede soportarlo, puedes crear prácticamente todo. He llegado a ver armas a dos manos, Láser Spartan y Pelican pilotable. Ketsumaye 04:28 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Si, en realidad puedes hacer muchas cosas con eso, también hay vesiculoso inventados por fans como el Mythos que es como un Scarab de la UNSC. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 23:34 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Oye quiero decirte que cuando cambies una infobox me digas, vi que hiciste una nueva, pero si las vas a cambiar no hay por que borrar las que ya fueron subidas, con editarlas y cambiarlas es mas que suficiente, hay que hacerle así, y yo tambien las cambiare, no hay que cambiar mucho las plantillas, solo con unas pocas cosas, y aunque me digas que las vas a buscar tu, es mejor hacer esto para no tener que borrar y crear plantillas. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 00:36 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Si entiendo que no quieres que se llamen así, pero para eso se pueden REDIRIGIR. Y yo también ayudare en las infoboxes. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 01:01 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola de nuevo, solo quiero decirte que he editado una infobox antigua para que se pueda leer el texto, así es mas fácil, rápido y no tenemos que entretener demasiado en eso cambiando todas las infoboxes que ya existen. Hechale un vistaso y dime que te parece Plantilla:Caja de Especies Covenant. También es importante que nos mantengamos en contacto para estar al tanto de los cambios como este. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 01:19 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Infobox La infobox es para especies en general, por ejemplo el articulo sobre el Flood la tiene, por lo que si tiene sentido una casilla llamada afiliacion, aparte de que no todas las especies Covenant tienen la misma afiliacion (por ejemplo los Elites en Halo 3 son separatistas). Tienez razón en que el nombre no le quede muy bien, pero se puede re-dirigir. PD: La human Character Infobox es para personajes, no se si te referías a esa porque no existe ninguna UNSC Species, otra cosa que te queria preguntar es que que te pareceria cambiar el color de algunas plantillas como la de armas que tiene un color muy parecido a la Spartan. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 22:50 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Me parece bien re-dirigirla, solo que me gustaria saber que vas a cambiarle. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 22:57 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Te sere honesto, no me parece buena idea que la cambies para que se parezca a las otras porque pienso que a las otras les falta algo de color aparte de que no tienen casillas individuales a las que se les pueda cambiar el color y hacer otras cosas individualmente. No se si hayas visto la que yo modifique ya con informacion, si no la puedes ver en el articulo Flood. Creo que les podríamos hacer algunas cosas a las Infoboxes que tu hiciste, por ejemplo lo de las casillas. Sobre el peso y la estatura es cierto que puede variar mucho, pero podemos dar aproximaciones o promedios para que la gente se de una idea. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 23:32 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Sobre lo de la infobox, se puede cambiar sin hacer difícil que se inserte en los artículos, y con poner el promedio de estatura y peso estaría bien para darse una idea. Si tu no quieres cambiarle nada a las infoboxes, entonces yo lo haré. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 23:59 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola, hice una nueva plantilla de Infobox de Personaje Humano, como ya te dije, hice que tenga casillas individuales y no es como ninguna plantilla de la Halopedia en ingles. También el código para insertarla es igual de fácil que el de las Infoboxes antiguas. Hechale un vistaso aquí y dime que te parece. Si piensas que le hacen falta casillas dime y yo se las agrego. Si te parece que esta bien podemos cambiar el formato para que sea como esta. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 01:03 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola, sobre lo que me falto traducir, eso se puede cambiar muy fácilmente, así que no hay mucho problema. Y en el articulo de Mickey, tiene algunos enlaces rotos de paginas que si existen, algunos redirigen a Romea y la pagina no se llama así, solo por dar un ejemplo. Eso no es muy grave, pero mas bien pienso que hay algunos artículos mejores que ese. Bueno, y entonces hay que decidir que infoboxes usaremos. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 16:49 10 jul 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Hola, antes que nada quiero decirte que hasta que tomemos la decisión de que infoboxes vamos a usar por favor no cambies mas plantillas. Bueno, me has preguntado que cual es la diferencia entre las Infoboxes que yo hago y las tuyas, la informacion, que es lo mas importante pues seria la misma, pero, aunque sea algo secundario, si puedes tener una infobox mas compleja y con casillas individuales, pues por que no hacerlo. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 19:05 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola, las casillas son pequeños recuadros a los que se les pueden hacer cambios (por ejemplo el color o color de letra) sin que los cambios afecten a la plantilla, así es el único modo del que puedes hacer que haya mas de un color, las Infoboxes que tu hiciste tienen renglones, que son solo lineas que dividen la informacion pero no se pueden hacer algunos cambios, por lo que toda la infobox es de un solo color e igual la letra, no se pueden cambiar. Te repito que lo de las casillas es algo secundario y no es vital, pero si podemos incluirlo por que no hacerlo. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 17:45 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola, me sorprende que digas que hay muchas Infoboxes y que lo mejor es no cambiarlas mas pues en un principio yo te propuse cambiar las cosas lo menos posible, pero bueno, como ya te he dicho pienso que no esta de mas que tengan una mejor apariencia, es cierto que quiza el codigo para editar sea un poco mas complejo pero la manera de insertarlas es igual de sencilla, si te parece que editarlas es muy complejo lo puedo hacer todo yo, si te decides por cambiarlas pienso que lo mejor seria cambiar las paginas que ya creaste, asi nos ahorrariamos muchos cambios. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 00:55 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola, Te repito, por que conformarnos con una plantilla si podemos tener una mejor. La plantilla que yo cree tiene otras ventajas fuera de la apariencia, es mas compleja en el código fuente pero mas fácil de insertar, pues a diferencia de la tuya, cuando no se llena un espacio en mi infobox, este desaparece automáticamente, a diferencia de la tuya en la que tiene que los espacios no vacíos deben de ser borrados, no es muy común que esto tenga que hacerse en plantillas de otras wikias, por lo que usuarios nuevos podrían equivocarse al insertarlas las primeras veces. Y, sobre el tiempo "gastado" en cambiarlas, no te preocupes, eso lo puedo hacer yo. De todos modos creo que esta decisión es muy importante para que solo la tomemos nosotros dos, podríamos hacer votaciones, pero siempre que lo he intentado en otras cosas, los usuarios casi no votan, ponerlas en el sitnotice es lo que mejores resultados me ha dado, pero no es una garantía, aparte de que hay muy pocos usuarios lo suficientemente activos como para que se decida entre un grupo considerable de personas. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 20:51 23 jul 2010 (UTC) [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 20:51 23 jul 2010 (UTC) yo hola soy nuevo aki y kisiera k veas lo k he hecho y dime si te gusta y en k puedo mejorar. este es mi trabajo SPARTAN-141 pus ahi sta pero no supe poner la imajen en la pantilla hola claude speed9425 quiero aprovechar para disculparme sobre el lenguaje informal del mensaje anterior.ok ya vi tu articulo pero creo que le faltan algunos enlaces a otros personajes como Obrian lo puedes enlacar con el personaje. a y note entendi sobre lo de redirigir el primero. ah y una pregunta ¿de donde sacaste la informacion? y te dare un tip para tu articulo de los hunter: podrias poner que los scarabs de halo3 igual son controlados por las larbas que controlan lo hunters. ok, pero tengo una duda: ¿comópongo las imajenes en las infoboxes?Bryan 00:01 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias por la ayudita con el infobox. o si olvide la firmaBryan 00:40 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Bueno pues creo que ya te he molestado mucho con toda esta informacion solo mi ultima duda:¿puedo seguir editando articulos? bueno esa es nos vemos.Bryan 01:04 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Que Paso? Hola te dije que te iba a dejar de molestar pero acabo de crear este articulo Forge (editor) y en el historial de eliminados dice que borraste uno parecido llamado Forge. asi que nesecito tu aprobacion de este archibo. saludosBryan 03:10 25 jul 2010 (UTC) ah gracias por la informacion luego tambien ago el de el sgt forge pero ahora lo tengo que mejorar el de forge editor.saludosBryan 03:20 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Ya le hice unas pequeñar modificaciones si lo buscas esta en mi usurio.saludos. Vale pero si no lo consigo terminar hoy lo trmino mañana ok.Bryan 04:00 25 jul 2010 (UTC) creo que ya esta checalo lo hice a mi estilo.saludosBryan 04:45 25 jul 2010 (UTC) bueno pues no se como se escriba pero voy a ver como lo dicen en el episodio de halo legends y luego edito el articulo de Obrien. no me abia dado cuenta que era usuario onorable. bueno pues boy a checar lo de Obrian Bryan 19:39 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Obrian ya lo cheque es con i latina orita lo editoBryan 19:42 25 jul 2010 (UTC) ya lo corregi en el episodio traducido dice que es Obrian bueno ahi esta checalo Spartan-141 saludosBryan 20:13 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey Hola, Soy JuarezC, hace mucho me pase por aquí y no sabia como adoptar y ahora que si se pues vi que ya estaba adoptada. A lo que voy es que dejaste muy bien el skin, a y además necesito ayuda con la plantilla para la Dra. Halsey. De antemano gracias. -- 13:51 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Ok! ^^ entonces. 16:09 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Reporte de actividades. Saludos claude speed solo te queria dar la lista de articulos que cree cuando estuviste ausente: *Xbox 360 *Torreta automatica *Escudo de burbuja *Items bueno estos son los articulos que cree. y tengo una duda ¿que nesecito para hacer una nueva wiki? y quiero saber si tengo que pagar.saludosBryan 20:36 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Con que tu fuiste ehh? bueno almenos esos articulos no eran interesantes pero de todadas maneras hay que dar el mayor esfuezo posible. . . W-197 03:21 30 ago 2010 (UTC) la wiki te ofrecerias a ser administrador o recomiendame uno, tambien le voy a decir a kurtBryan 21:48 26 jul 2010 (UTC) okBryan 22:01 26 jul 2010 (UTC) no pues es mas dificil de lo k crei mejor lo dejo y continuo con el halo saludosBryan 23:41 26 jul 2010 (UTC) de Kurt Hola, vi que has estado subiendo nuevas planillas de acuerdo a la que hice y están muy bien, solo que creo que hay que discutir que solor use cada plantilla, aunque no te preocupes, no creo que sea necesario cambiar mucho. Y vi que en las noticias de la pagina principal anunciaste sobre algo que dices parece ser Halo 4, y quería preguntarte de donde sacaste esa informacion por que hasta donde yo se, no han anunciado tal cosa. Otra cosa que quiero comentarte es que mucas noticias de la pagina principal enlazan a tu blog, y no me parece que eso sea correcto pues yo ya habia creado una pagina de noticias ante, que es esta, esta algo abandonada pero con un poco de trabajo quedara bastante bien. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión) 00:52 27 jul 2010 (UTC) el lunes es mi cumple :) Bryan 01:55 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Artículo Items Claude, esto es algo que no me deja de molestar, el artículo Items debería llamarse "Equipamento" No hay una sola fuente que los llame Items, así que no encuentro alguna razón para que se llame así. Esto ya se lo puse a Kurt en su página de discusión pero creo que está ausente. PD: Me ausentaré unos días porque me voy de vaca :)Ketsumaye 04:45 31 jul 2010 (UTC) mira hijo,me mosquea k me hayas tenido k borrar la pagina pero te importa decirme el por k? R= Si yo creo que se diberia cambiar el nombre a "Equipamientos" porque item es todo lo que se puede cargar(armas tambien).W-197 03:23 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Reglas? Crees que deberíamos elaborar reglas sobre la edición y comportamiento en Halopedia? La halopedia en Inglés tienes las suyas y al parecer les han funcionado a la perfección.Ketsumaye 16:50 15 ago 2010 (UTC) laude, creo que esto debería hacerse entre varios usarios, ya que afecta cada editor de Halopedia. Lo siento mucho por no haber contestado antes, tengo problemas con mi computadora y no puedo iniciar sesión en WikiaKetsumaye 19:39 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Problma con Usuario Claude tengo un problema, es que un miembro que edita aqui en Halopedia llamado William Miguel Santana Carrion, creo que por cada palabra que escribe salva los cambios y vuelve a editar hasta terminar, ya que con pocos articulos que edita le cuentan muchas ediciones y no se si sea correcto hacer eso. No se si me explique bien pero bueno, espero tu respuesta. xhunter98 19:59 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Mmmm eso es un problema? bueno si esta mal voy a corregir ese error.(es malo amar una Saga de videojuegos?)W-197 03:25 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Noticias Hola, bueno, ya que las noticias de la pagina principal llevan a un blog tuyo creo que lo mejor seria usar paginas especial de Halopedia, se que has estado poniendo las noticias en un blog para que los usuarios puedan comentar, pero no creo que sea tan importante, ademas de cualquier modo pueden editar las paginas de discusión de las noticias. Sobre lo de un usuario llamado noticias Halopedia no me gusta mucho la idea, porque para empezar no es bueno que un solo usuario controlo las noticias, eres un usuario muy dedicado y bueno, pero si por alguna razón no puedes editar por alguna tiempo Halopedia se quedaría sin sistema de noticias. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk) 23:31 30 ago 2010 (UTC) Wlkia Spotlight Hola, te tengo una buena noticia. He enviado una solicitud de la wiki para el Spotlight (eso es la publicidad de otras wikis que aparece al final de cada pagina). La wiki cuenta con todos los requisitos, ademas pienso que la fecha es apropiada ya que falta muy poco para la salida de Halo: Reach. El Spotlight solo dura un mes, así que de aceptarlo iniciaría a principios de septiembre y terminaría a finales de octubre. Otra cosa, ya que uno de los requisitos para el Spotlight era que la pagina principal no estuviera bloqueada la desboque (antes solo la podían editar usuarios registrados), pero eso sera solo temporal. Otro requisito era que el Site Notice debía de estar vació o con solo dos lineas, eso no es problema por ahora pero te aviso para que lo tengas en cuenta antes de editarlo. Estare al pendiente y te avisare si lo aceptan. Saludos y que acepten nuestra propuesta! [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 16:18 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola, los cambios que hiciste me parecieron bastante bien, sobre todo el Icono, es bastante original. Solo te pediría que me avisaras antes de hacer esos cambios para que te pueda dar sugerencias. Sobre lo de las noticias entiendo lo que dices y estoy de acuerdo en que es primordial saber la opinión de la comunidad, pero no es correcto que las noticias estén en blogs de un grupo privilegiado de usuarios quienes sean los únicos que las podamos editar. La pagina especial de Halopedia que hice hace tiempo serviría para las noticias, ademas los usuarios pueden dejar sus mensajes en la discusión, aunque no luce tan bien al final de cuentas sirve para lo mismo. Ya había una pagina para las noticias, podemos usar esa, aunque claro la tendríamos que cambiar por completo. Otra cosa que yo quise hacer alguna vez, pero que debido a la falta de usuarios activos nunca funciono, es un sistema de noticias que se deja semanalmente en la pagina de discusión del usuario, funciona con una plantilla y los que se quieran suscribir la ponen en su pagina. Dime que opinas al respecto. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 01:19 1 sep 2010 (UTC) Portada de Halo3 Oye estoy inconforme con la portada de Halo 3 que ustedes ponen, se ve muy feo,fantasiosa y muy azul y eso se ve mal, oye si puedes ayudar para cambiarla porfavor.W-197 01:57 4 sep 2010 (UTC)thumb|left|Esta es la verdadera portada. W-197 02:13 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Reglamento Hola, vi la recomendación de Ketsuyame, y creo que tiene razón, ya que aunque digamos que hay un código moral universal de wikia tenemos que especificar que cosas ameritan un bloqueo y por cuanto tiempo. Aquí te dejo algunas reglas, dime si me sobran o faltan algunas Reglas de Edición 1.-Cualquier edición en las paginas principales debe de tener perfecta ortografía, y estar escrito en tercera persona, de todos modos errores de este tipo no a meritan un bloqueo. 2.-Cualquier información vandalica (texto que no tenga que ver con el articulo o spam) añadida a el articulo sera eliminada, esto meritara un bloqueo la primera vez de un mes, pero si el usuario reincide a meritara un bloqueo de tres meses. 3.-Toda información añadida en paginas principales debe ser oficial, si quieres hacer tus propias historias sobre el tema por favor usa un blog. Comportamiento Quiero poner especial énfasis en este tema ya que ya han habido casos de este tipo de comportamiento. 1.-Cualquier tipo de insulto hacia cualquier usuario a meritara una suspensión de un mes, y si reincide de tres meses, una tercera vez hara que sea bloqueado permanentemente. 2.-Cualquier archivo (video o imagen) subido a esta wiki que contenga pornografía o contenido obsceno sera eliminado inmediatamente y a meritara un bloque de un mes la primera vez y serán bloqueados permanentemente si reinciden. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 02:17 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Sobre el reglamento Simplemente me encanta, que bueno que ya vamos a poner orden a esta wikia. Felicidades Kurt por el reglamento tan bueno. Pd: Me encantaría ser un moderador, te lo agradecería mucho ;D71 02:57 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola, vi el reglamento que propusiste que utilicemos como base, esta bastante bien, aunque creo que deberíamos de cambiar lo siguiente: 1.- Creo que debemos de dar sanciones mas especificas, pues en ese reglamento la sanción es la misma para cualquier violación al reglamento, esto no me parece que este muy bien pues una edición vandalica puede ser fácilmente revertida, pero un usuario al que han insultado difícilmente volverá por aquí. 2.- Pienso que las reglas sobre las imágenes son bastante estrictas, para una wikia prácticamente terminada están bien, pero para una wikia que estuvo mucho tiempo sin administradores, es difícil que las imágenes cumplan con las normas, y si eliminamos a la mayoría de las imágenes que no tienen un nombre descriptivo, por ejemplo, la wikia se quedaría sin la mitad de las imágenes, estoy de acuerdo en eliminar a las que no sean utilizadas y creo que lo que deberíamos de especificar es como subir una imagen. Y sobre las noticias, creo que no nos estamos entendiendo, yo no te pedí que me dejaras editarlas a mi también, te pedí que todos los usuarios las puedan editar. Creo que nos estamos equivocando, pues solo suponemos lo que ellos preferirían, pero te propongo que en vez de suponer, dejemos que ellos decidan poniéndolo a votaciones. Y finalmente, me gustaría invitarte a una nueva wikia sobre el anime Fafner in the Azure, si te interesa la wikia es esta. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 00:02 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Noticias Hola, ya he visto el reglamento y creo que esta bastante bien. Ahora, sobre las noticias, hay muchos usuarios que editan muy bien, en esta wikia no solo estamos tu y yo, se que algunos no hacen las cosas tan bien, pero para participar en las noticias, tandrian que enviar una solicitud, y nosotros checaremos y discutiremos si es apto o no para el sistema. Y me preguntaste que como lo pondriamos, pues yo ya habia hecho un sistema de noticias, la pagina es esta, los reportajes aquí son muy pobres, pero podríamos hacerlos mas grandes, e incluso hacer cada reportaje en una pagina especial individual. debido a que comienza con Halopedia:, se cuenta como pagina especial y no como un articulo en sitio principal, por lo que no cuenta en la lista de articulos, entre otras cosas. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 22:56 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Halo Wars He visto que en Halo Wars has puesto: Trabado en una pantalla, ha ha, a mi tambien me pasa, en la última, y no se como me conseguí pasar una de los Flood, es un poco complicado la verdad, sobre todo cuando empiezan a atacarte por muchos lados y te empiezas a poner nervioso. Suerte.Juan Carlos Sanchez 10:48 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Acerca de Halo Reach He obtenido el Halo Reach en modo edición Limitada, tengo el Diario de la Dra. Halsey y quisiese preguntarte si ¿quieres que escane el diario y hecer articulos de el diario? 20:38 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Dentro del diario vienen cosas, como Fichas de candidatos, estudios medicos de John, una foto de un Elite, el equipo noble, cartas, el ataque ha harvest ,como se creo Cortana y un escudo o insignea de tela de suboficial y la como tarjeta de acceso de la UNSC de Halsey 04:25 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Me parece buena idea ami pero espera a oir la respuesta de el. W-197 02:36 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Halo Wars Pues espera a que llegues a la que tienes que proteger 5 o 6 rhinos, te cabreas, porque los enemigos son infinitos, nunca dejan de salir ^_^ Juan Carlos Sanchez 11:45 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Noticias No te preocupes, yo me encargare de las noticias, luego te mostrare como están quedando. Te pondré a ti y a mi como editores en jefe, estas de acuerdo? Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 19:35 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Listo, las Noticias ya estan hechas, puedes verlas aquí. Solo faltaría cambiar los enlaces de la portada y tal vez anunciarlas en el SiteNotice o ir dejando mensajes a los usuarios que creamos que pueden ayudar. Te he puesto como editor en jefe. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 01:53 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Noticias Bien, sobre lo que dijiste, tal vez el encabezado no sea el mas bonito, en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero puede ser solucionado fácilmente. y creo que no te fijaste bien, por que de hecho hay un enlace que dice "leer mas" que es una noticia mas detallada, y se puede usar la discusión de esa pagina. Por el momento utilice la información de tus blogs para crear esas paginas, aunque te acredite como el editor de las noticias pues después de toso fuiste tu quien las escribió. Si no te gusta el header, tu puedes crearlo. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 02:05 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola, no enlazan a tu blog, enlazan a una pagina del proyecto, tal vez no tengan tanto éxito, pero no perdemos nada intentandolo,eso si, para que tengan éxito habría que ponerlo en el SiteNotice y q la portada enlace ahi para que la gente se entere y pueda contribuir, que es la ventaja que tiene esto sobre los blogs. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 02:47 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Un consejo Si quieres un consejo, basta con que quede una nave que no sea destruida, protege solo una y usa el poder del lider "Reparar" para ella y las tropas cercanas. Juan Carlos Sanchez 10:03 18 sep 2010 (UTC) de masterchif11 como es el ultimo nivel de halo 3 Cuenta con migo Oye si consideras cualquier articulo para Borrar, editar, o mejorar, dejalo en mi Discucion para que yo lo mejore o lo edite.W-197 20:02 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Tambien deja por alla las plantilas de personajes y la de armas UNSC solo esas dos para editar mejor.W-197 20:02 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Super actualisacion de mi pagina de usuario pasa por mi pagina de usuario para ver las mejoras que le he hechoBryan 05:25 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Nuevas Plantillas Hola, vi que has hecho una nueva variedad de plantillas para los artículos, me parece bastante bien porque ayudara a identificar los artículos con problemas, pero me parece que debería ser eliminada la plantilla de "articulo en construcción", pues en mi opinión solo sirve para apartarse ediciones y hacer "exclusivos" algunos artículos. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 23:01 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Mmm estan bien todas estas plantillas, y oye que no se elimine ninguna, porque si no existiera la de "articulo en construccion" algunos otros usuarios uvieran mal editado la Biografia de el Sargento John Forge, que esta siendo construidada po mi.W-197 03:54 24 sep 2010 (UTC) De enrique71 A mí me gustaría que se modere su uso, ya que se pone mucho la plantilla de revisar, hasta en articulos que están en perfectas condiciones. Saludos! 71 00:02 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Infobox Me gustaría que hicieras una infobox para las instalaciones forerunner para que yo se las ponga a mis páginas. 71 14:18 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Hoy es un gran día para Halopedia. Oficialmente, hemos triunfado sobre la Halopedia en Inglés sobre un pequeño asunto, pero sigue siendo una victoria. Fíjate en su página de inicio: NO HAN PUESTO QUE REACH YA SALIÓ!. Algo es algo, saludos!Ketsumaye 23:22 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Tienes la razon ketsu esta ves vamos ganando, nota el torneo del sabado estuvo muy bueno.W-197 03:12 27 sep 2010 (UTC) comparación de historiales Hola oye entre a este wiki para ver un reporte de un problema y tuve problemas al usar la comparación de historiales porque se ven los colores por defecto y con esa piel es muy difícil ver los cambios no se si eso sea apropósito pero es molesto a la vista, como veo que tu eres el que ha estado editando últimamente el MediaWiki:Monaco.css por eso lo estoy comentando, bueno gracias por tu atención --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 04:20, 27 septiembre 2010 (UTC) :Si, dame un segundo y lo cambio... hay un par de cosas que me olvidé de cambiar jeje. Gracias por avisar ;) -- 21:32 27 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Listo, todo en orden. Saludos -- 21:53 27 sep 2010 (UTC) :::excelente --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 01:25, 28 septiembre 2010 (UTC) Problema con usuarios no leggeados Esque las personas que ni tenen cuenta o no estan logeados hacen puras porquerias y nada mas hechan a perder todo, porque no se cierra el modo editar para los usuarios que no tienen cuenta en serio mira el articulo de Fred 104 es toda una porqueriaW-197 22:45 27 sep 2010 (UTC) de masterchif11 ¿y logros ? Diario de Halsey Je. Perdona, por lo de la escaneada del diario de la doctora Halsey, empezare a de un modo u otro a redactarlo y posteriormente a escanearlo. 21:49 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Rincón de la Comunidad Hola, he editado el rincón de la comunidad. Como yo lo firme, tal vez tu quieras hacer lo mismo para que estén las firmas de los dos administradores activos. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 02:39 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Test Test '-190.189.140.4 23:44 2 oct 2010 (UTC)' Plantillas Hola, me alegro de que hayas terminado poniendo las nuevas plantillas a la wikia, pero creo que hay algunos articulos con la plantilla de revisar que no la deberian tener, como es el caso de el articulo Rampancia, no esta mal redactado y no has imágenes ni plantillas que se puedan utilizar en el. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 01:26 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok, entiendo lo que me dices, pero creo que no debiste de haberle puesto esa plantilla a ese tipo de artículos por que las plantillas que las piensas poner aun no existen, y por lo tanto en este momento no se podría decir que les falta alguna plantilla. Y lo del rincón de la comunidad, es solo para que los usuarios nuevos puedan ver ciertas cosas que les ayudaran antes de empezar a editar aquí como las normas y la ayuda. [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 01:37 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ---- Archivo actual Archivo 1 ----